1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bullropes as used by rodeo performers, in general, and, to bullropes having a safety catch, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To understand the problem involved, a short discussion of how the rider is mounted to the bull is in order. The bullrope, by which means the rider mounts the bull, is placed about the girth of the animal just in back of the front legs with the tail of the rope inserted through an adjustable knot eye at the head of the rope. The rider mounts the animal and cinches the bullrope about the girth by wrapping the tail of the rope about his hand once or twice and then grasping the handle on the main body of the rope. His other hand must, according to the rules of the sport, remain free. After wrapping the tail of the rope about his hand, the remainder of the tail portion, about two to three feet in length, swings freely.
Not infrequently, a bullrider's hand will become entangled in the bullrope surrounding the animal and the rider is unable to free himself from the bull. When this occurs, the rider is dragged by the bull until his hand becomes disentangled from the bullrope, usually with the assistance of the rodeo clown. The rider is placed in great peril until his hand is freed and, likewise, the rodeo clown is placed in danger until he has freed the hand.
In order to assist the rider, it is necessary for the clown to grab the freely swinging end of the tail portion of the rope. This maneuver is extremely difficult in that the rope can only be conveniently grasped only adjacent the rider's entangled hand. Obviously, timing is critical, and severe injuries may and do result unless the rider is freed rapidly. There are presently no means known to applicant for assisting the clown in his attempt to free the rider's hand under such circumstances.